Signature Smile
by razmatazz3000
Summary: The new kid in school had his sights set on somebody. AU. Highschool!Fic, crack!fic, Mylar.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes, nor do I own any of the characters. I am making no profit from this story.

**Author's Notes:**  
It's my first Heroes fic! I popped my Heroes cherry! Did that sound dirty? Well, now you know how my mind works! Ah, moving on. So, this is crack. And not very good crack, either. And it's Mylar, with a bunch of other pairing references here and there. Be a sweetheart and leave a review to tell me what you think! I accept any feedback with open arms, really.

* * *

**Signature Smile**

"Alright class, we will be having a new student in our class today. Gabriel, please introduce yourself."

At the command of the class teacher, the tall and dark-haired boy stepped forward to the front. He had on a tan sweater, dark khakis, and a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses framed his face. In a quiet voice, he spoke, "My name is Gabriel and this is my first day."

"Hi, Gabriel," the whole class echoed. Quite a few of the female students were gushing and giggling over the air of mystery around the new student.

As he walked to his seat in the back, Gabriel nodded to his new classmates. He took a seat, and as he leaned back, he noticed the boy sitting to his right. He looked to be Indian, and he had curly black hair with boyish facial features. Gabriel instantly felt himself falling for him. For that reason, he flashed him his best charming smile. It was simply an enchanting smile, and Gabriel knew that it was capable of melting hearts left and right.

No hearts melted, as the attractive boy did not notice him at all.

Gabriel resisted the urge to fume with rage. Nobody had ever resisted one of his smiles before! People from miles away could have sensed the utter sexiness he was _radiating _from one smile alone. The fact that he actually did not notice him made Gabriel even more intrigued of the dark-skinned stranger.

"Hey Gabriel," a voice to his right said. Gabriel turned to look, and was faced with the sight of a pale boy, with thick black hair and long, pretty eyelashes. Despite him looking like he came straight out of a modeling agency, Gabriel wasn't nearly as attracted to him as he was to the earlier boy. The pretty boy nodded, and introduced himself, "I'm Peter."

Because of his failure before, Gabriel decided to test out his prized smile and see whether or not it still worked. He tried to make it as sincere as possible, as he reached his hand out and said, "Hey there, Peter."

Peter was beaming as he grasped Gabriel's hand. With a slight flush in his face, he inquired, "So, uh… You wanna have lunch together?"

Yes, the smile definitely still worked.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Peter quickly hopped out of his seat. He walked side by side with Gabriel to the cafeteria and explained that he would be introducing him to a couple more people that he normally had lunch with. This made Gabriel quite happy, as he would have many more opportunities to broadcast himself.

x

"So, Gabriel, when was the last time you kissed someone?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the question Niki had asked him. She was a good-looking and tall blonde with a friendly attitude. With a sly smirk, he answered, "Ah, I haven't really kissed anyone in my entire life."

"Me neither," Adam stated. He did not seem to be at all bothered by his unfortunate love life.

"I haven't been kissed, too," Hiro said in an unhappy, gloomy voice.

Peter decided to chime in as well, saying, "Neither have I!"  
But everybody at the table knew that it was a lie to impress Gabriel, because Peter was a whore.

"I just saw you making out with Mr. Rains last week!" Hiro exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards Peter. "And with your brother the week before!"

Peter shifted uncomfortably.

As soon as Gabriel allowed his eyes to wander away from the people sitting at the table, he was presented with a truly marvelous sight. It was the stranger from his class! He nudged Niki with his elbow.

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked, gesturing towards the boy who was walking away from them.

Niki looked to where his fingers were pointed. Nodding, she said, "Oh, him! That's Mohinder Suresh."

"Is he single?"

Just as Niki opened her mouth to answer, Hiro interrupted, "From the way he was sucking faces with Matt Parkman yesterday, I'd say that he's taken."

"Parkman and Suresh are boning now?" Peter cried out. "That's so wrong."

"So is boning your History teacher and your brother, Peter," Adam stated nonchalantly.

"So is leering at Hiro whenever he's taking a shower and _wishing _you were boning him, Adam," Peter snapped.

"…Parkman?" Gabriel ignored the two and furrowed his brows, frustrated that the object of his affection was not available. "Who the hell is this _Matt Parkman_ person?"

"Hi guys! What're you talking about?" A teen boy appeared by their table, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Matt," the rest of the table muttered weakly.

Gabriel glared daggers at Matt. He did not see the appeal in him at all! He looked to be the type that would stay home all day long and played video games non-stop.

"Bitchface," Gabriel muttered under his breath, looking away again. He wasn't lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Mohinder this time.

Matt shot a 'what's-his-problem?' look towards Niki, who shrugged in reply. She was _not_ the type of person who would turn down a good view ticket to an old fashioned brawl.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed towards Gabriel. Jabbing him in the chest, he challenged, "You got something to say to me?"

Gabriel immediately stood up. "As a matter of fact, I do!"

"Well, what is it?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

By this time, Mohinder had arrived at the table where they were all seated. "Matt, what are you doing?"

Before Matt could reply, Gabriel declared, "I'll tell you what he _won't _be doing; you! 'Cause after I kick his ass, yours is mine!"

Mohinder looked confused. "And you are…?"

"Gabriel," he answered, once again curving his lips up, forming his trademark smile.

Right after Mohinder had smiled shyly back in reply, Gabriel knew that he had him. He offered Mohinder his hand, and added, "Would you like me to accompany you to your next class?"

As Gabriel took hold of Mohinder's hands, Matt screeched, "Momo, what are you doing?" Seeing as they were already walking away, Matt's face fell. "I thought what we had was special!"

"Isn't Gabriel being a bit stalkerish?" Hiro muttered to nobody in particular. "I think that's hot."

And so, Adam made a mental note in his head to stalk Hiro as soon as possible.

**-end.-**


End file.
